Kira's Trip to Gregory House
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Kira didn't know how she ended up in that foggy forest, nor did she know how she found Gregory House. Now, she is trapped in that hotel. Will she be able to escape? Or will she go insane, bit by bit?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Gregory Horror Show.

**AN: I thought I would try my hand at something new. I would like to thank Awesome Rapidash and DivineJudgement for their help and support!**

Clouds blanketed the sky, and the sounds of birds could be heard chirping in the trees. Kira was walking home from school, looking over her shoulder at some kids who were walking behind her. The two kids were laughing, as though something funny had happened earlier.

But, to the redhead, there was nothing funny about what had happened. She lifted her hand to her brown eyes to wipe away some tears. She did her best to ignore the laughs from behind her, but that was impossible.

Unable to take much more of this, she closed her eyes, covered her ears with her hands and began to run. Right now, she didn't care about anything, aside from getting away from the laughter. She had no idea how long she had run before she came to a stop.

Kira removed her hands from her ears, relieved to no longer hear the sounds of the kids behind her. Maybe now, she could finish her walk home in peace. It would certainly be a nice change of pace. But when she opened her eyes, she found she was in for a surprise.

Around her were trees that didn't have their leaves, but the teenage girl couldn't tell if they were dead. Fog surrounded her on the forest path, and cold air began to sweep all around her. Just then she had noticed that it wasn't just the laughter of the kids she could no longer hear. The songs of the birds couldn't reach her ears anymore.

"W… where am I?" Kira asked to no one in particular. The redhead glanced behind her, but all she could see was the forested path even then.

She didn't know if it was the creepy forested path that was giving her goose bumps, or if it was because of the cold air. Wrapping her arms around herself, Kira walked forward, wondering where in the world this path would lead her.

Casting her brown eyes upward, she could swear that the clouds were darker than they were earlier. She didn't know if that meant it was going to rain or not, but that just made her quicken her pace. She had to get inside soon, just in case.

Finally, a building could be seen looming ahead of her. It looked big enough to be a hotel even. Maybe she could tell the people working there that she had gotten lost or something. As she approached, she got a better look of the place.

The hotel was made of brick, and the two big front doors were made of wood. There were two little golden heads that resembled a mouse on the front, and the doors had round rings on them, which she had never seen before. Above the door were two words in gold that spelled 'Gregory House.'

Steeling what courage she had, Kira opened the door, cringing only slightly at the creaking sound that followed, and let herself inside the building. She carefully closed the door behind her. It was not exactly the brightest place, and she had a feeling that perhaps she should just leave right now, even though she just got inside. But rumbles of thunder could soon be heard outside, as though telling her she made a good decision to come inside, so she wouldn't get all wet.

Kira looked around at the red floor, the blue walls, and torches that lined the wall to give more light. There were some red cushioned couches and seats that actually looked comfortable to sit on. She was just about to walk over to a couch to wait for someone to come by.

"Do you need a room for the night?" questioned an unfamiliar voice behind the girl.

Kira gasped and spun around to face the one who came up behind her. To her surprise, she was staring at an old mouse, who was wearing a striped shirt that was red and black, and a pink coat that went down to the floor. She also assumed he was old because of the white hair on the top of his head.

"Forgive me," the gray mouse said with a smile. "I shouldn't go around scaring people like that."

"T… that's okay," Kira said quickly. She couldn't believe it. Standing in front of her was a human sized mouse, walking and talking like a human would! To say the least, this was very startling for the girl.

"My, my… you look exhausted, my dear," the mouse noticed, looking her up and down with his pink eyes. He reached for a nearby candle, and picked up the golden handle by his paw. Then he walked toward the reception desk, where there were some hooks hanging nearby. He picked up a ring of keys on the right hook with his free paw.

"It isn't often a young guest comes here. Come along, and I'll show you to your room," the mouse offered.

Kira slowly shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied. "I only came here because I got lost. And I don't have any money…"

"You don't need to worry about that," the mouse assured the redhead.

The girl was about to protest that she only wanted to get home, but the sound of thunder continued outside, lighting up the inside through the windows with each strike. Some taps on the window told her that it was starting to rain. "Well… maybe it wouldn't hurt if I stayed for the night," Kira said after a bit of silence.

"Oh, good, then right this way, my dear." The mouse turned and started to walk off with the girl following close behind him. As he turned to a nearby flight of steps, he looked to the young girl. "My name is Gregory and I am the owner of this hotel. You can call on me for anything you may need."

"I'm Kira," the girl introduced. _"Though I shouldn't be so quick to trust you." _Even as she thought that, she began to wonder why she didn't question how he could be a mouse, and be walking around and talking like a human. At least, she didn't say it out loud anyway.

"_How did I end up in that forest anyway? And how did I end up here? Maybe I'm losing my mind!"_

Gregory only smiled slightly. "Perhaps you have lost more than just your way," he remarked. "Perhaps you are losing your mind_." _

Kira did her best to hold back a gasp, wondering how Gregory could sense her thoughts. That did seem to make sense in some way. After all, she somehow wound up in a creepy forest, finding her way to this hotel, only to be meeting, and talking to, a mouse!

Before she could voice her thoughts, the old mouse chuckled. "Just kidding," he said as he walked up the steps.

Kira shook her head. "That wasn't funny," she complained under her breath as she followed Gregory up the stairs to the second floor.

After walking down a hallway, and passing by a bunch of blue doors with numbers on them, Gregory stopped in front of one of the blue doors that had the number 205 on it. The redhead noticed that one door was out of place. It looked like metal, like something one might see in a prison. Worse, it was right beside the door Gregory stopped at. She was about to check it when Gregory opened the blue door in front of him.

"This will be your room, my dear," he said to the girl. "I hope it is to your liking."

Kira stepped inside and took a cautious look around the room. In some strange way, it felt… very cozy. There was a dresser, a table, and a bed with pink sheets on the top. The shutters for the window were closed and Kira intended to keep it that way due to the rain. There was a picture of a cat above the bed, which surprised her a bit considering the Innkeeper was a mouse.

Just as Gregory was about to speak, there was another thunderclap, which caused a shrill shrieking sound to be heard next door. "Who is that?" Kira questioned passing the old mouse and heading toward the door that reminded her of a prison.

Not wanting to actually go inside, she instead peeked through the keyhole. She could still hear that horrible shrieking, but where was it coming from? Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the keyhole and hissed at her! She started to back away, nearly tumbling off her feet. It looked like a cat, but his fur was purple and gray. His eyes seemed to glow red. And from what she had seen barely, she could have sworn she saw stitches on the eyes and mouth! Of course, she only got a good look at his head.

"The one in that room is Neko Zombie," Gregory answered, as though he finally got to the girl's question. "He used to live with a neighboring family that caused us nothing but trouble! When he came here, he was a lovely creature, with silky black fur."

"But… what happened to him?" Kira stammered. "I mean… he doesn't look like how you described!"

"Well… on a stormy night just like this one, someone took a needle and sewed everything shut! His eyes, his mouth, his ears… His face became a patchwork quilt."

"Oh… that's awful," Kira whispered. She didn't know who did it, but she wanted to walk up to that person and hit him for doing something so cruel to a cat! She loved all animals, and didn't like to see them suffering.

"Perhaps it would be best if you locked your room tonight," Gregory suggested.

"Yeah… I should," Kira agreed, shivering slightly at the thought that entered her mind. She slowly walked back to her room, trying to ignore the shrieking sound.

"Now, try to get some rest, my dear," Gregory offered as he closed the door. "I hope you enjoy your stay." Kira thought she heard him say something softly. It sounded like 'forever' but maybe she misheard?

Suddenly, there was another shriek from the room next door. This was followed by the old mouse screaming, "Can't you be quiet?"

Kira guessed it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Gregory Horror Show.

The storm seemed to have quieted down significantly, but Kira could still hear the raindrops hitting the window. It was getting late, and she knew she would have to get some rest soon. She had a feeling she would need it.

For the past few minutes, she had been trying to do her homework. At first, it had been difficult, but Neko Zombie's shrieks had eventually quieted down, and made it easier to concentrate. The redhead lifted her pencil from the paper and looked over her finished math assignment.

Kira couldn't help cringing a little bit as she looked at the numbers and worded questions on the paper. Math was her worst subject and she couldn't help but fear that most of her answers were incorrect. She sighed deeply, not knowing what she should do.

Before she could say anything to herself, as she did have a habit of speaking to herself when she was alone, Kira thought she heard someone singing just outside of her room. In confusion, she got up from her chair and walked toward the door. The girl pressed her ear against it, listening carefully.

"… I am? They call me Judgement Boy. Do you know who I am? They call me Judgement Boy."

Kira narrowed her brown eyes as she continued to listen. It sounded as though this little song kept repeating itself. But, who was this Judgement Boy anyway?

She opened up the door and to her surprise; she could see someone hanging from a rod on the ceiling. But whoever it was didn't look like a normal person. It looked like a human like scale that was red on the head with yellow hair, whereas the body had yellow, pink and purple stripes. The words 'the Judgment Game' were written on his chest. His arms were each holding onto what looked like a small cage, one of them holding a glowing pink heart, and the other held a shining yellow dollar sign. Some sort of weight ball was on it as well, with the number five on it.

All the while, he continued to sing his little song, almost like he was singing it to himself. "Do you know who I am? They call me Judgement Boy."

Kira waited for Judgement Boy to leave her sight before she closed the door. She looked around her room again, and reached out to touch the light red walls. "I got to admit, that tune is a little catchy. Still… this place is so weird… and creepy too."

At that moment, something occurred to the redhead that she had to do something. She gasped and removed her hand from the wall. "Oh no!" she cried. "Mom is probably worried about me! I need to call her!"

Wishing she had a cell phone, Kira rushed out of her room. She knew she had to find a phone of some sort, for it was the only way she could contact her mother. She had to let her know that she was okay!

Kira ran for the stairs, and went down them as quickly as she could, returning to the first floor of Gregory House. She looked and in the dark, she could swear she could see a red telephone near the front door. She didn't know why she didn't notice it before, but decided now was not the time to question it.

As the redhead approached, she noticed a small slot of which to put some money in. _"That's just great,"_ she thought in dismay. _"This is a pay phone. I don't have any money I could use."_

That was when she saw something shiny on the ground. It looked like a quarter. Kira smiled thinking maybe her luck had turned around. She turned to the phone and slipped the coin into the little slot on the top right corner.

To her surprise, the phone seemed to spit out the coin from what appeared to be a mouth near the bottom. But that ended up not being the only surprise this phone had in store for her.

"This phone does not accept small change," a voice from the phone informed her, as its two eyes looked in her direction.

Kira gasped in shock and slowly shook her head. First a talking mouse, a cat that had been sewn up, a singing scale, and now a talking telephone? Just what was up with this place?

The girl shook her head, realizing she could puzzle it out later. "What do you accept then?" she asked.

"In order to use this phone, you need a ten dollar bill," the red phone responded.

"I don't have any money," Kira protested. "The last bit of money was used for my lunch today at school."

Before the phone could say anything more, she felt a paw on her shoulder. Kira spun around and soon saw that Gregory had once again stepped up behind her. "You wouldn't be able to call anyone on that anyway, my dear Kira," the mouse told her, as he started to lead her back to the staircase. "You see, that 'phone' is actually a guest staying here at Gregory House."

The girl reached up to push Gregory's paw off of her shoulder. "But I have to call my mother!" she insisted. "I'm sure she must be worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, but this hotel doesn't have a public telephone," Gregory told the redhead. "Try not to worry about a thing, and go back to your room."

Kira was about to protest again, but remembered that it was most likely still raining outside. And even though it had quieted down, there was a chance that it could really start storming again. Even though she was grateful that he stepped up to stop her from wasting her time, she still wasn't sure she trusted this Gregory.

Still, it wouldn't do her any good to look for a phone outside of the hotel. Most likely any real telephones would be pay phones, and without any money, using them would be impossible. Once she realized that, Kira decided it would be okay maybe for tonight, since she planned to leave in the morning anyway. At that point, she told herself she would find someway to get a cell phone, just in case something like this happened again. And she was going to apologize to her mother for not being able to contact her.

Gregory gave the girl a gentle push, which nearly caused the girl to stumble on the first step. Kira quickly caught herself by grabbing hold of the railing. Once she was steady on her feet, she started to climb the steps. As she reached the top, a sound caught her attention.

"Is someone… crying?" Kira whispered, looking around for the source. Eventually, a little girl walked into view. Her hair was auburn and in cute pigtails that stayed tied with purple ribbons. Her dress looked old, and it had been patched up.

However, what caught Kira's attention the most was the tears coming out of the girl's purple eyes. It was clear she was upset about something, and was wiping her eyes. Fresh tears appeared even as she did so.

"Where's my dolly?" the little girl whimpered as she walked forward. "I… I want my dolly back."

Even though Kira couldn't understand why a little girl was wandering around in this hotel alone, she found herself feeling sorry for her. The redhead approached and knelt down to the girl's eye level. "You lost your little doll?" she asked.

The little girl nodded slowly, and looked up at Kira with sad and hopeful eyes. "Have you seen my dolly?" she asked, sniffling a little bit.

Kira slowly shook her head. "No, I haven't," the redhead admitted. "But, I can help you look for your dolly. Will that make you feel better?"

The auburn haired girl smiled at Kira, and reached out to give her a hug. Kira accepted and placed her arms around the little one. She didn't see the harm in it, and it looked like girl needed some cheering up.

Once the redhead released her hold, she rose to her feet. "Now, let's go look for your dolly," she suggested. "Does your doll have a name?"

"Her name is Katie," the little girl answered.

Kira managed a small smile. She figured that the little doll had been named. She had a habit of naming her dolls too, though most of them were stuffed toys these days. _"Katie sounds like a nice name and she must be very cute too,"_ she thought to herself.

"Katie! Where are you?" Kira called, walking down the second floor hallway. She knew the doll wouldn't answer her. But any little girl would talk to their dolls as though they were alive. "Katie!"

Suddenly, the sniffles from the little girl started up again. Kira, thinking that the girl might want another hug to feel better, stopped in her tracks. She turned around and brought herself down to the little girl. Gently, she wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine," she said soothingly. "We'll find your little doll, I'm sure."

Suddenly, the head on the little girl turned around, revealing blue skin and glowing yellow eyes. In shock, Kira released the girl as she screamed "I want my dolly!"

The little girl started to laugh and float in front of Kira, who by now had fallen off of her feet. Her muscles became tense, and she started to tremble as the girl laughed. It sounded so eerie, like she had gone mad or something.

The redhead wanted to ask what was wrong with the little girl, but she couldn't get her mouth to work. All she could do was stare wide eyed. She didn't know what was going to happen to her now, but she couldn't stop these thoughts for pouring into her head.

_"Does this little girl have some sort of power? Perhaps she can't find the doll that she is looking for… because she is going to change me into one!"_

Suddenly a pair of scissors appeared over the floating girl's head. And with a snip, strings that were not even visible before were cut, stopping the girl's laughter as well as any movement. Kira, feeling she could finally move again, crawled over to the little girl as she fell to the floor.

"She's such a lonely child," Gregory's voice remarked, as the old mouse came into view. In one paw, he was holding a candle, whereas he was holding the scissors in the other. "Her only friend was her doll. But one day, her whole world came crashing down as her heartless parents threw her little doll away."

Kira slowly managed to reach her feet. "So… she wasn't going to turn me into a doll?" she asked, trying to control her shivering.

Gregory shook his head at Kira. "Quite an imagination you have, my dear. No, you see, she doesn't realize that now she is the doll for which she is searching. She will look forever, and never find it."

Kira couldn't believe what she had heard. It was bad enough to hear about Neko Zombie, but hearing about this little girl was just as bad. How thoughtless were her parents anyway? Didn't they even think about the pain they would cause their little girl by throwing away such a precious doll?

No, to that little girl, that doll was more than just a toy. It was a dear friend.

Gregory placed the scissors down for a moment and gently picked up the little girl. The way how she was no longer moving… it was certainly like a doll for sure. She had heard of connections before. But this was one that she had never expected to find out.

All Kira could do was watch as the old mouse started to walk off, but before he got too far, he looked over to her. "You are your own master, aren't you, my dear?"

"What do you mean?" the redhead demanded.

Gregory only just chuckled and turned around, leaving the girl alone.

Kira suddenly became nervous again, and looked toward the scissors that Gregory left behind. She picked them up and stared at them for a moment. Then, using her right hand, she snipped the air above her left wrist. For a moment, she was afraid she had just found an invisible string and had cut it.

To her relief, however, she didn't really cut anything. There was no string wrapped around her wrist or anywhere else. Then she remembered what she had just seen and she shivered a bit.

"I think I better get back to my room," she decided.

* * *

By now, Kira was very exhausted. When she closed the door to her room, she quickly locked it. After all, she remembered agreeing with Gregory earlier about keeping the door to her room locked. She did not want to end up like Neko Zombie, waking up and discovering that her eyes would not open!

The redhead removed her shoes and placed them by the side of the bed. Then she slipped under the pink covers and rested her head on the pillow. She sighed a little.

She didn't know why, but she just felt safe in her room right now. Just like she had found that it was cozy. But she couldn't believe what she had seen so far in this hotel.

"Well, I am getting out tomorrow," Kira said to herself as she tried to find the most comfortable position. "I do have to go to school."

At the thought of school, Kira shook her head. Honestly, she didn't want to go. It wasn't because she hated the teachers or anything. But there was something she had to endure, and she didn't want to. If she could miss a day of school, she wouldn't mind too much.

Little did she know what would happen the following day.


End file.
